ImmortalHD/Bio
Aleksandr "ImmortalHD" Marchant was a Creature. He is a major part of the Machinima Happy Hour show Sanity Not Included with Dexter, replacing long-time friend of the Creatures, Lyle. He is the second most subscribed Creature with 1,000,000 subscribers, behind only Nova. History Early Life and YouTube Aleks lived in Russia until about the age of eight, then he moved to the United States. He said on Creature Talk that he was adopted. His first language is actually Russian but he told his viewers during a live stream that he actually lost his accent after living in the States for so long, but he never lost his love for vodka. He then went to college taking graphic design, where he discovered, much like Sly, it just wasn't "his thingy" and so he dropped out. By then, he already had a pretty successful channel going. Immortal began making YouTube videos when Minecraft Machinimas got popular, and he thought that he could do it too. Other videos branched off from there. Channel restart A few years ago, Immortal was hacked. The hacker deleted most of his videos, which led to Immortal deleting them all and "starting over". To help support Immortal, Sly made a video asking his subscribers (his Homies) to check out Immortal's channel. Immortal has been featured in several series with Sly such as Sly Breaks Friends, Wifey Craft with Rachel and Mitty, The Last Update, and The Survival Games with Seamus. His current channel is called ImmortalHDFilms. Aleks makes a miniature series where he showcases small internet games in 30 seconds. E.g. "QWOP in 30 Seconds" These videos are filled with Immortal's heartfelt rage, which fans describe as Nova-ish due to James' rage videos. There is a similar feature in which Sniper Ghost Warrior, who "lives" in Immortal's house, plays various games like Facade and Happy Wheels. Immortal makes "Minecraft tutorials" in which he teaches viewers about the lesser known features of Minecraft, such as how to make Dirtmen (which recently got made into a mod) and warnings about trees. In March 2012, Immortal posted a teaser video entitled "3-30-12" of live-action footage including Immortal's Optimus Prime head falling to the ground. On that date, Immortal was kidnapped and taken into the woods by a masked home invader as he filmed a short update vlog. After he failed to escape the woods and subdue his kidnapper, Aleks was killed by a blow to the head. God agreed to bring him back to life on one condition; he would have to live as a human. On October 13, 2012 he was made a Creature as a joke by Nova on Serious Time with James. Gassy later said it was a joke. Creature Hub While the Creatures occupied the the Creature House, Aleks lived in Colorado with Sly near the creature house, allowing him to make more in-person appearances with the Creatures. The two often made update videos together and did Playing Gamez on Sly's channel. Aleks was also a co-host on the Machinima Series, "Sanity Not Included", as one of the main characters in the animated segment of the videos, replacing Lyle. His first appearance was when the show kickstarted Season 4 on April 28, 2013. Aleks' ex-girlfriend, Tiffany, was the co-host of their Sims 3 playthrough. Creature Immortal was inducted into the Creatures when Kootra said he was the new Creature while holding up a water bottle at RTX 2013. This led the other Creatures to joke that the water bottle was actually the new Creature. It was revealed in Episode 77 of Creature Talk that the whole water bottle gag was planned and they tried to point out that Immortal was not a Creature. However, a tweet from GaLm caused the gag to be interpreted as the induction of Immortal into the Creatures. After discussing it at dinner later that night, they decided to make Immortal a Creature. Immortal hit 1 million subscribers in May 2015, becoming the fourth Creature to do so. Post-Creature On April 28, 2016, James and Aleksander officially announced that they, as well as Aron and Joe, are no longer Creatures, having left to create their own channel, Cow Chop. Category:Immortal